ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt's First Day As A Mailman - (The Modern Life Of Mailman Matt Episode)
'''Matt's First Day As A Mailman '''is very first episode of The Modern Life Of Mailman Matt Season 1. Plot Episode Scripts: Act 1 One sunny morning in Glendale, California in The Morrison household Matt's Dad was looking for some new car insurance for his car on his apple mac book in the kitchen but he was not having luck at all. Matt's Dad said to himself: I not think I have any luck here. I had looked on four different website so far but those website are asking me to pay them 80 - 300 dollars a month, Fucking hell those companies are totally greedy pigs these days. Well I have to just keep trying, my 22 year old son Matt better not start with his ridiculous behaviour again or else I'll punch him up the fucking wall. Next he heard his son, Matt bouncing down the stairs and then Matt bashed through the kitchen door with a smile on his face. Matt said to his dad happily - Good Morning Daddy, how are you doing today ? Matt's dad replied felt fed up - Uh ah Matt, I'm not feeling lucky today. Matt putted out a bowl of his favourite cereal, Lucky Charms and bring it onto the table. Then he sat down and poured some milk into his Lucky Charms. Matt said to his dad happily while he was eating his breakfast - Daddy, do you know what Lucky Charms does in your entire human body ? Well they gives you a lot of luck all day every day, trust me on this if you eat one or five bowls of this amazing cereal right here you'll get all of the luck you want daddy. Then Matt's dad replied felt confused - What the actual fuck you're talking about, there's no such thing as luck Matt. Get your facts right for once. Matt started looking on his dad mac book screen and he asked his dad - What's that daddy ? Matt's dad replied happily - I'm just looking into getting in some new car insurance but I not have any luck yet. Matt told his dad happily - Oooo I want car insurance too daddy. Matt's Dad said to Matt with threat - Well Matt I was hoping you'd be able to afford your own by now. So Matt's dad continued searching for his new car insurance he can afford while Matt's mum was getting ready to go out food shopping. Matt's Mum said to Matt happily - Alright Matt son, I'm going to the supermarket now. Matt said to his mum happily - Okay mommy I wanna go to the supermarket, I wanna to stay with daddy. Matt's dad said to Matt felt annoyed - Oh ah fucking hell, do you please stop getting in every cunt's personal space. No no no it's good you should go out with your mum, don't stay here son. She already away out shopping that his dad have to put up with Matt's behaviour for a couple of hours straight that Matt noticed that his dad looked fed up. Matt asked his dad happily - What's wrong daddy ? Matt's Dad started shouting at Matt - You're a fecking grown man Matt, can you stopping calling me daddy. Matt started moaning at his dad - But daddy I love you. Matt's Dad told Matt - I love you too Matt but you're not really progressing the way than we'd hoped. Then Matt's sister, Lizzy came into the kitchen with a e-cigarette in her hand and she was piping away while Matt and his dad continued arguing. Matt asked his dad putting his pinky fingers in and out - What's that mean daddy ? Lizzie answered Matt's question felt fed up with Matt's babyish behaviour - That's means you're the worst brother in my whole entire fucking life Matt, duh. Then Lizzie asked her dad continued smoking her e-cigarette - Hey dad, can I smoke in here ? He said to Lizzie being fed up with Matt's behaviour - No Lizzie can you just take it outside please. when Lizzie was walking out the kitchen she blew her smoke on Matt. Matt shouted at Lizzie - HEY, mind your manners next time, you bastard Dad told Matt felt annoyed about his son - But your sister's right Matt your whole act is just over the fucking roof, you'll need to grown up man. Matt asked his dad - What should I do daddy. Dad replied - I not know, go out there and get a job. Episode Scripts: Act 2 Episode Animation Art Gallery Characters/ Voice Cast